1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for using activated carbons in dehydrochlorination processes. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method for preparing hydroflouoroalkenes from hydrochlorofluoroalkanes using pretreated activated carbon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Activated carbons can be used as a catalyst for the dehydrochlorination, or conversion of hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) into fluorinated alkenes that have lower global-warming potentials (GWP). These fluorinated alkenes can be used in a wide variety of applications, including as refrigerants, propellants, cleaning agents, and as monomers of macromolecule compounds.
The activated carbon tends to become deactivated quickly, however, which results in a drastically reduced rate of conversion of the HCFCs. Thus, there is a need for a method or process to improve the stability of activated carbon during the dehydrochlorination process.